


Free Fallin'

by AggressiveStress



Series: Larry Stylinson One-Shots [6]
Category: Midnight Memories- One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Midnight Memories music video, The behind the scenes video caused this, This is really random and short, it kinda sucks, larry stylinson - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggressiveStress/pseuds/AggressiveStress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random, short little one-shot of Larry Stylinson behind the scenes of Midnight Memories when they're getting ready to go out on the bridge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly rushed and only, like, 2000 words but I wanted to post something while I'm working on something longer.
> 
> Sneak Peak of the Bigger One-Shot I'm Working On: Louis works at a record shop and Harry's the hippest hipster he's ever seen.

“You’re going to go out on the bridge, but you need to be extremely careful. Do you understand me? No messing around, boys,” their director instructed, tightening the straps going over Niall’s shoulders.

Louis smiled sweetly, “Of course. We’d never mess around at this height. We could fall and, like, die, mate.”

Harry snorted beside him and their director decided to look at the curly-haired boy, raising an eyebrow. He sighed, “Just don’t push and shove, yeah?”

“We’ll keep him in line,” Liam promised, shifting the pants that clung to his legs. He looked at the camera, “These are actually really tight. So if I lean forward my butt will be all the way back here and the rest of me is just like yeah, I’m chillin’. Chillin’ like ice up here at this height,” he smiled, laughing at himself.

Louis huffed indignantly, “Why do you always just think I’m going to do something? Liam could be planning something!”

Everyone in the room laughed at that one. Louis cracked a smile because, yeah, he would probably be the one to mess around and tease everyone by jerking forward towards the bridge’s edge. Not that he’d ever be serious about it. He has plenty to live for. Come on, he’s about to be standing on the very top of the London Bridge; his life was the best. Harry smiled and twisted a piece of Louis’ hair around his finger, tugging on the strand to get Louis to look at him. The elder did so, having to look up a little because Harry’s tall like a freaking tree.

“Yes, Curly?” Louis raised an eyebrow, Harry still playing with his hair.

It’s just so soft, Harry thought, running his fingers through the pretty strands.

“Don’t play around, Lou. Don’t want you to accidentally slip up,” Harry frowns. Glancing around, Louis makes sure the cameras weren’t on them. When he find that they aren’t, he cups Harry’s face between his hands and pulls him into a quick kiss.

It’s short, sweet. It’s a brush across the lips that sends shivers down Harry’s spine and makes Louis shut down all negative thoughts because these little moments always make him so content. After a split second, Louis pulls away again with a smug little smile playing on his lips because Harry looks dazed and his hair was a mess- Louis more often than not accidentally messes with Harry’s perfectly-styled hair when he pulls him into a kiss. Lou complained about having to fix it all over again, but there was no time for that this time. Louis grinned, loving the idea of Harry being in a video with his hair wrecked thanks to him; it was the small things, really.

“No one will be slipping anywhere, Hazza,” Louis smiled, “As we know, I have the best coordination in the band.” Zayn chuckled from the other side of the room and Louis flicked him off but without removing his gaze from Harry. He was never not looking at Harry because Harry is the most captivating human being, always doing something to capture his attention.

“Harry! Come on, boy, we have to get you suited up!”

Harry frowned, leaned forward to press a kiss to Louis’ cheek, and then he turned around and his long legs propelled him towards a different part of the room in a couple of steps. Louis was ushered to get his gear adjusted, attaching the chain to the back of the harness and making sure it’s completely firm. Once he was completely finished, he went to talk to Niall. A camera followed him and Harry smiled at it, waving a little as a guy stoops to get his legs into a pants harness thing.

“I feel like uh...” Harry paused, thinking before he finished, “Lara Croft Tomb Raider.”

The camera man laughed as Harry was called and he turned, looking for the voice. The boys were gathered at the door leading out to the edge and Niall stepped out first, shimmying down the thin aisle. Then went Harry, Louis placing a hand on his boyfriend’s back so he doesn’t fall over in the process and then Louis went, too, moving sideways down the aisle. Liam squinted into the night, looking for the helicopter that would be filming them.

He turned to one of the cameras, “That’s good. The helicopter is right on time.”

Louis peered down over the pole as a camera lingered on him, “This is sick. It’s amazing up here.”

There was nothing that could compare to the view Louis was faced with. He could see the cars on the bridge, now just tiny specks that looked like ants moving on their daily routine. The London lights sparkled off the dark water, casting colors everywhere. The city life always seemed so stuffy and quick, but from that high in the air everything looked so peaceful. Well, then a car honked and Louis wavered in his stance, tipping precariously closer to the edge.

Harry quickly gripped Louis’ bicep moving him back from the edge. “Lou, be careful.”

Louis laughed and squeezed Harry’s hand, “Don’t be so worried, love. I’m fine. Zayn, check this out.”

“I’m seeing it, Lou,” Zayn called back over the whistling wind.

“Let’s go skydiving!” Niall cheered, eyes wide and bright with excitement.

“We’ve already jumped off a building, Ni,” Liam pointed out.

Niall rolled his eyes, “But this is so much different! This is awesome!” he was practically bouncing where he stood.

“ _Cuz I’m free_!” Louis sang at the top of his lungs, lifting his and Harry’s intertwined fingers in the air, “ _Free falling_!” he yelled. Harry laughed loudly, his jaw actually aching a little because he honestly loved this man-child so much even when he was being totally ridiculous.

Even so, Harry joined in along with the other boys that had given up on containing Louis at this point. “ _Cuz I’m free_!” they screamed, “ _Free fallin’_!”

They sang a few more random songs, pulling out their phones and taking pictures of everything. Louis pulled Harry into a kiss, wrapping an arm over his neck and taking a picture with his free hand. Harry was smiling when Louis pulled away, and then Louis took free shots of Harry; he took picture after picture, capturing the other boys too. Harry took a picture of himself kissing Louis’ cheek, Louis’ eyes wide open and startled but a smile pulling up his lovely mouth.

Niall teased the two, taking a couple pictures of the couple with his own phone. They kept hold of each other’s hands for as long as they could. But then the director was telling them they needed to start and Louis sighed, letting go of Harry’s hand reluctantly when the helicopter steadied in front of them and the director counted them down.

* * *

                                                                        


End file.
